Oh Baby!
by Cookieplzandthnx
Summary: 10 Years After PP. Danny is stuck babysitting for one of Sam's friends but the thing is she's an overprotective mother. She's dubbed 'Dragon Mom' and her toddler just loves to get into trouble. What'll happen to Danny? Will he survive? What's such big news that Sam brings? Well, if you don't click that button you'll never find out.


"It'll only be a couple of hours, honey," Sam said trying to calm down her husband. She had grown a lot in the few past years. She was now taller and wore navy blue clothes instead of just completely black and purple.

"How old is she again?" her husband, Danny asked, sitting on the couch in their apartment. He had grown to about 6 ft and basically wore the same thing except it wasn't a white t-shirt it was a white dress shirt.

"Let's run over the details before you forget something important," she said whilst rolling her eyes, "Her name is Rebecca and she's a single year old. She likes peas and absolutely hates bananas and potatoes. She also likes to explore."

The doorbell rang and a squeaky giggling was heard. Sam answered the door and standing there was a woman who was not older than Sam herself with long fiery red hair and hazel eyes wearing gym clothes holding a baby who looked just like her mother except she was brunette, had green eyes and baby fat wearing a pink t-shirt and blue jeans. A blue diaper bag was on the ground next to her.

"Hey there, Sam," the woman greeted, "Thanks again for doing this."

"Well actually, Rachael, Danny is going to be looking after her. I have a last minute doctor's appointment for something really important and some errands to run."

"That's fine. No, that's great. Little Becky here, has been craving some quality time with a male figure ever since Vic stopped visiting us. Anyways, she's made quite the reputation with the local babysitters. Apparently, she loves to explore and it scares the babysitters because I'm known for my rage fits. So hi, I'm Dragon Mom."

Danny, who was now behind Sam, eyes both Rachael and Rebecca wearily. He was now regretting this decision.

"Anyways, I have to go or I'll be late for yoga. Thanks again for this." Rachael handed Rebecca and the diaper bag over to Sam.

With that Rachael turned around, hopped in her car and left. "Rage fits? Dragon Mom? What the heck?" Danny asked. His eyebrow arched in confusion.

"You don't know Rachael like I do. She's over-protective of everything. That's actually one of the reasons why Vic left her. Well, besides cheating on her. Anyways, if she finds even a single scratch on Becky here, she'll flip her lid and you'll be full ghost," Sam replied. She then proceeded to look at her watch. "9:30. I have to get going. Here you go, I'll see you later."

She handed Danny a giggling Rebecca and left, slamming the door behind her. "Okay. So, what am I going to do with you?" Incoherent mumbles and mutters was his only response. He put her on the carpet and sat in front of the happy go lucky one-year old.

"Toy," Rebecca mumbled starring at Danny. It seemed as though the toddler was testing him.

"You want a toy? Okay, I guess I'll get go get it," Danny said uncertainly. He knew for sure 'Dragon Mom' was not one of the creatures he'd ever like to neither see nor fight. He walked towards the bag which was on the dresser and unzipped open. Unfortunately, for Danny, Rebecca seized the opportunity to get up and run into a very bad place. A door.

The toddler screamed and cried out bloody murder. Danny froze with the hand holding the toy in mid-air. He dropped it.

"Oh crud. Oh crud. Why me?" Danny asked, mentally face palming himself. In an instant, Danny flew (literally) over to the crying toddler. He picked up her, put her over his shoulder and rocked her.

Soon enough, Rebecca stopped crying. Danny put her down on the couch and surveyed the damage. In the centre of her forehead was a big, red bump. It was at that time Danny Fenton realised it was time for damage control. Grabbing Rebecca he ran to the kitchen and got her a 'Fenton Ice Pack'. He wrapped it in paper towel and pressed it to the bump. Rebecca whined a little but Danny shushed her.

Ten minutes later, the swelling was not as noticeable as before and the two were back on the couch watching the 'Kiddie Time' network. Danny was bored out of his mind but Rebecca on the other hand was enjoying every second of it to the fullest.

Though Murphy's Law was about to kick him in the face for the ten thousandth time during his lifespan. His ghost sense went off and shrieks of terror were heard in the distance.

"Show yourself, Whelp," cried- you probably guessed it-Skulker.

"Of all days, he chose today!" Danny yelled to the ceiling, "Damn it Murphy!"

* * *

><p>SOMEWHERE IN THE GHOST ZONE<p>

Murphy's sixth sense tingled. He knew somewhere his law was being used in full effect. He also heard the cursing but shrugged it off. He smiled and continued with his day as per normal.

* * *

><p>BACK WITH DANNY<p>

Danny shot a look at the little girl. She was completely unaware of the havoc outside. "Looks like I don't have a choice," Danny muttered. Cue a bright flash of light and Danny was now his ghostly alter ego. He flew off to hopefully quickly contain Skulker and get on with the rest of his day of babysitting.

"Hey! Is it me or are you getting just as annoying as the Box Ghost?" Danny shouted. The townspeople cheered at the sight of their local hero coming to save the day, again.

Skulker growled and sent missiles flying towards the half-ghost. The fight began…

* * *

><p>AT THE APPARTMENT<p>

Rebecca was not a stupid child. She knew she was alone and hungry so she went off to the kitchen and when she arrived pulled a chair to the cupboard above the stove. In there was vegetable oil which she had seen her mother use before. Maybe she can recreate it…

* * *

><p>BACK WITH DANNY<p>

Danny capped the thermos and smiled. Wasting no time he flew to the apartment but when he arrived there was no Rebecca. Worst case scenarios ran through his mind until Rebecca ran out of the kitchen though her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. A sigh of relief exited Danny's mouth. That was until, of course, he smelt smoke.

"What did you do?" he asked sternly. No reply came from the one year old. He set her down and went over to the kitchen. The look of shock on his face was equal to that time when GIW wrecked his bedroom when he was fourteen years old.

Everything was on fire. The stove, the counter, the cupboard and even a chair was on fire. He located what was left of the bottle of flammable oil. "Why me? Why me?"

Wasting no more time, Danny tapped into his ice powers and a couple of ice rays the fire was out but everything in the kitchen was still charred. He changed back to his human form and walked back to living room. There, Rebecca was on the floor playing with a tiny teddy bear holding a heart engraved 'I LOVE U'.

"How did you make it out of there, alive and no scorch marks?" Danny questioned bewildered.

"Box Lunch," Rebecca replied simply.

"Oh. Well, I'll have to thank her with a box the next time I see her," he sighed, "You could fool anyone with that innocent look." Suddenly, he picked her up and threw her into the air, repeatedly. Rebecca squealed in childish delight.

He turned her upside down and then right side up. This earned another giggle from Rebecca. He stared into her eyes seriously. "You burnt down the kitchen so we'll have to go get some more food and avoid your Aunt Sam."

Danny had to admit, Rebecca was cute when she was behaving. Since, Sam had their shared car they would either have to walk or take another route.

"To public transportation aka the one thing I still use even though my wife forbids for using it," Danny declared. What? You actually thought he'd take the aerial route with a one year old? She could fall right out of the sky!

Anyways, on with the tale. The bus ride was fine until the bus stopped and allowed other passengers on. Unfortunately, for Danny, a young African-American couple strolled onto and sat right next to him.

The young woman looked over at the persons sitting next to her. "Danny? Is that you? With a baby?"

Her fiancé then realised who he was sitting near to. "Dude, how could you possibly hide a baby from me?"

"Hey Val! Hey Tuck! This isn't what it seems. This isn't my baby. I'm babysitting for a friend of Sam's," Danny chuckled nervously. Had they not known Danny they may have been suspicious by his tone of voice.

"That's so sweet of you. Can I hold her?" Valerie gushed. It was very rare to see her like that.

Anxious to get some relief from Rebecca's squirming, he gladly handed her over to Valerie.

"Do me a major favour and don't let Sam know about this," Danny begged.

"Why?"

"Because that little baby burnt down the kitchen and Sam hates public transportation. You do remember that time she landed herself in jail for threatening to burn down the public buses because of the major 'carbon footprint'."

"Yeah, I remember that. We'll keep quiet if you keep quiet." Tucker said looking at Valerie. She smiled and nodded. "We were planning to wait until her family and mine knew but we couldn't wait!"

"In a few months we'll be expecting a new addition to our family!" Valerie shouted, "Isn't that great?!" She was ignoring the annoyed glares of random people. For all she cared they could jump off a cliff.

"Wow, that's great. Congratulation!"Danny said. The bus stopped. "Well, we have to go. See you guys, later. Congrats again."

"Later," the couple said in unison.

Five minutes later, Danny and Rebecca were in the supermarket looking through the aisles. When they finally found the peas there was a long line various types of it. From black eyed peas to green peas to pigeon peas and many more.

"You know what? I hope with all my heart that you'll like green peas and mashed potatoes," Danny stated with a sigh. Obviously, forgetting the toddler's food preferences.

Five minutes of walking later, the two found themselves at the doorsteps of Fenton Works.

The door swung open after Danny knocked on it a few times. Standing in the doorway was a man clad in orange with greying hair. His eyes shined a dark blue. For sure you know who!

"Danny! I wasn't expecting you here!" Jack exclaimed.

Shifting the weight of Rebecca to the other leg Danny replied nervously, "Yeah, you see I'm in a bit of a jam here and I was wondering if I could use the kitchen."

"Sure!" Jack cried like an excited puppy, "Maddie! Danny's here!"

Danny entered his old home feeling a sense of remembrance of his time living there. He unconsciously was bouncing Rebecca as his mother came up from the lab. "Oh honey. How are you?" she asked. She didn't look much different from since Danny was fourteen except for her hair becoming grey. Anyways, her attention turned from Danny to the baby in his arms.

Her stern motherly tone came into full effect. "Whose child is that? Which one of you had a 'love child'? Am I going to have to make you full ghost?"

"What? No. No. No! I'm babysitting for Sam's friend. I'll explain in the kitchen." He told them everything that had happened while making Rebecca's lunch.

"This little cutie is that much of a trouble maker?" Jack asked in surprise. He now had Rebecca on his lap.

"Don't let the supposed innocence fool you. Come on, Rebecca," Danny said before a blue wisp exited his mouth. Rebecca jumped off of Jack's lap.

"Don't worry we'll handle this," Maddie announced before grabbing a weapon (out of nowhere) and running off to fight whatever ghost was attacking.

"They'll be fine," Danny sighed. He grabbed the bowl and put Rebecca in a seat. "Open up." As the spoon hit her mouth she gagged and spat out the potatoes on Danny.

"Yuck!" she cried out, "Please peas."

Danny almost face palmed himself for forgetting that important detail. From then on he just fed her what she wanted. His phone buzzed to life as she swallowed the last pea. It was text from Sam which read:

** 'Hey. I'll be home in twenty minutes. I have a major surprise! Love you! XOXO.'**

"Oh crud! Let's go Rebecca or else Sammy's gonna kill us," Danny said but Rebecca was nowhere to be found, "Rebecca? Rebecca!" He heard a laugh from the lab. He knew what his parents did down there was dangerous.

He ran down the stairs and saw Rebecca with her back turned playing with the Fenton Specter Deflector. "Put that down. Put that down, please."

Rebecca didn't listen. She ran towards him and put it around his waist. Sadly, for Danny, his parents updated it to have an automatic lock on the ghost. Danny screamed out in absolute pain.

To make things worse Rebecca got her hands on a blaster and blasted him while he was looking for the key. 'Where's that key?' he thought while resisting the urge to scream. He searched while being blasted by Rebecca. He found it under some papers and quickly unlocked himself. He let the belt fall to the ground and he dodged Rebecca's blast. Even though, she had a better aim than his dad. He finally managed to get it away from her. He looked at his watch and saw he only had ten minutes to get home.

He grabbed her, turned to his ghostly form and flew through the ceiling in his intangible state. Not before leaving a quick note explaining his whereabouts and mess in the lab. **(A/N: I guess public transportation is a little too slow now XD)**

After a quick five minutes of flying and Rebecca's shrieks of both terror and joy, the two were back in the apartment pretending that nothing happened. A soft knock was head on the door. "Anyone in there?" a voice called.

Danny opened the door and saw Rachael smiling. Rebecca looked over and ran to her mother. "Thanks again, Danny. If you weren't married I'd kiss you."

"No problem. She was a great baby to deal with."

"Great. Thanks a thousand." With that, she slung Rebecca over her shoulder. The toddler smiled and waved at Danny.

"Bye!" Rebecca shouted. Danny couldn't help but smile and waved back at the incredibly disgusting toddler _**(1).** _Sam pulled up in the driveway as the two visitors left.

She exited the car and entered the house glowing. "I have some exciting news!" she exclaimed.

"You seem excited. What is it?"

"I'm pregnant and the doctor said our miracle will be born 3 months after Tuck and Val's wedding!" she shouted. And with that folks, Danny fainted.

Sam shrugged and walked into the kitchen. "What the hell happened?!"

MEANWHILE…

"Seems like you enjoyed yourself," Rachael said with a huge grin while driving.

"Yeah!" Rebecca squealed bouncing in her car. Rachael leaned over and turned on the radio.

"Danny Phantom seen flying over Amity Park today with a baby. From the images it seems like the baby has brown hair," the host announced.

"That can't be. He was with you the whole… DANNY!"

**A/N: IDDP! With that out of the way the contract zombies will not attack well for now. **

**Well, where I am from disgusting means that the child is hyperactive and tends to make a mess of things.**

**With that out of the way hope you guys truly enjoyed. Don't forget to drop a review telling me how I did. Until next time my darlings…**


End file.
